Lord Governor Garland's Inaugural Address
This is the official inaugural address of the newly announced Lord Governor of the East India Trading Company, written by the Lord Governor himself, Jeremiah N. Garland II of England. In said address, Garland plans to address all new plans and ideas to help the company benefit, establish new restrictions and leadership positions, and also comment on the recent elections. Forward "Fellow members of the East India Company, Royal Navy and Marines branch, and all others who serve under His Majesty, King George of England: the past few days have been a fast ride for all of us. I had not planned to have my name on that ballot, but at the last of minutes, an idea overcame me. A brilliant idea: why not help the thing I love most thrive once more? As many of you may or may not know, I have had a long history in the company. I saw the company go through both good times, and bad times. Now, I plan to make my return, and make this the best of times for not only the company, but all of England, for the company is a symbolic allegory of England and all her glory. This will not be easy though: it may take weeks, or even months before the company I imagine will reach its full potential. Times may be rough, but that is why I ask one simple thing of all of you in the company and in the British realm: I merely ask for your undying trust for me, the man you elected leader of this marvelous trade company. As long as your loyalty is everlasting, we shall thrive, and never die. A strong believer in loyalty and trust, that is what I plan to build the new company's legacy on; and not just trust for myself, but trust in each other. Trust is the key, and as long as we stay strong, hold our heads up, and persevere, we, and all of England, will be invincible. Now, it is no mystery that the company itself has somewhat established its own 'government'. In previous months, of seen the EITC go from a simple, joint-stock trade company into a republic, then to a aristocracy, before finally falling to nothing more than an anarchy. As the new Lord Governor, I pledge to change this. As previously stated, loyalty is key to success. Ergo, as a trade company, we must remember our true loyalty: the Crown. No longer is the EITC an empire, nor a republic, tyranny, or aristocracy. We are a monarchy, under His Majesty King George Himself. I, on the other hand, am simply an ambassador to him in the company. Everybody, including myself, answers to him. I can assure you, while being a fair and just leader, I am also strict with the law. Any sign at all of showing independence while serving under the Union Jack, will not be tolerated. Nonetheless, I have already many new policies and ideas to apply to our beloved company, which are officially addressed below. During these challenging and confusing times, I simply ask for your undying loyalty and patience: the revival of the EITC Golden Age is on its way. For now, I wish to thank all of you for choosing me as your new leader. For my opposing candidates in the recent election, I would like to thank you as well for a marvelous experience while in the running. Now, I'd like to close by saying 'farewell'. Farewell to the old company, and let us enter a new, glorified age of prosperity. The time has come, my comrades. The company, the long-time pride of British wealth and the empire in her entire, will rise once again. Hail and Farewell, ''-- Lord Governor Jeremiah Nathaniel Garland II of the East India Company"'' Policy I: Hierarchy and Leadership My first policy as newly announced Lord Governor is to establish a strong, new hierarchy system within the company. The hierarchy system of the ways of old have lost their luster, and have caused nothing but further turmoil in the already unsteady EITC. There will be no more "second-in-command", "third-in-command", et cetera. In order to maintain piece and balance, the company's new hierarchy will be arranged into four classes, with each member of each respective class having equal power as other members. Lord Governor The highest of the class systems, only one sole individual is selected as lord governor, after a majority vote by British Parliament and/or House of Commons. While the lord governor does indeed have the most power, much of that power can be overruled, or vetoed, by the classes below him. The lord governor is the official head royal representative of the East India Trading Company, and serves as the company's CEO (chief executive officer). Orders are given to him only by the Chancellor of the Exchequer, British Prime Minister, and the King Himself. The lord governor is a notable political figure, as he also serves in the British Parliament. At any time, through corruption or dissatisfaction, may the lord governor be removed, but only by the King. The current lord governor is: '' *''Jeremiah Garland Lords / Executive Officers The second class of the hierarchy is the executive officers' branch, also known by the titles as "lords". Lords are an elite collection of three or four officers of the company hand-selected by the lord governor himself, and/or other British political officers. The main purpose of the lords class is to act as "reserve leaders" in the case that the lord governor may fall ill, be dismissed, or, God-forbid, die. All the lords in the executive officers class are equal in rank. If the lord governor does indeed fall into any of the aforementioned syndromes, one of the three or four lords will be selected either by a high ranking British political figure, the King Himself, or based on a vote by Parliament. That said lord will then rise to the rank of lord governor, until the originally selected lord governor makes his return. In addition, lords may serve as economic specialists, military commanders, or politicians, although these positions are not based upon with their lordship, nor are they assigned. The current lords are: *''John Warsmythe'' *''Will Swordskull'' *''William Brawlmartin'' *''Eric'' NOTE - These are subject to (and likely will) change! Category:EITC Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations